Frozen Demon
by whiteandnerdyXD
Summary: The Queen sent Bassie and Ciel to hell's ice skating rink, Moscow. The Russian overlord, Lady Natasha, a.k.a Sebastian's old friend from hell, needs their help to catch the thief and murderer, J'ena Impossible. Bassie makes some new friends with Natasha's butlers, and the demon seems to have melted the snow queen's heart. Can he save his lover and Ciel from J'ena Impossible?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Demon

Exodus

Exodus from London. What did the Queen want next? To dress me up like a penguin and sing in the streets of Iceland? All the more, she was sending us to Moscow. Hell's ice skating rink, Sebastian called it. He said that Russia was his "home away from home". Except, of course, the fact that it was cold there. The suicidal rates there were almost as great as in Britain. I guess Russian's were a little insane. "Ciel! I'm so excited for Moscow! Imagine all the cute dresses we'd find there!" Lizzie squealed. Lizzie didn't realize that Moscow was the exact same place where the crazy overlord lived. The one who had contacted the queen (and Sebastian, they were old friends before she froze.) about the maniac causing deaths in Moscow. The maniac, J'ena Impossible (That's what the Russian's called him), was said to tear out his victim's eyes and replace diamonds from jewelers with the eyes. In that way, he was both a thief and a murderer. Not like I haven't heard anything crazier. Criminals have really been getting more and more creative.

"Master, are you feeling alright?" Sebastian hovered over me, a devilish grin spread across his face, as usual. I realized that I was leaning over the ships railing quite heavily.

"I'm fine, Sebastian." I stood upright again and went to sit down. He bowed, still smiling and said, in the creepiest way possible,

"Yes, my lord."

Even though I knew exactly what he was and that he was serving me until the end, he still sometimes gave me the creeps. But I never let it show.

"Land, ho!" The captain of the ship yelled, in my ear, so I smacked him in the arm. "Hey, I'm doing all for you, kid. Savvy eye patch."

Sebastian, Meyrin, Finni, Bardroy, Tanaka, Lizzie, Paula, and I stepped off the ship and I felt like I was going to collapse. It felt like I was walking on pudding, I couldn't stand up straight. "Looks like you have sea legs, master." Sebastian chuckled as I clutched onto his sleeve for balance. He put a large arm around my shoulders to keep me from falling. I looked around to see how everyone else was coping with the change. Meyrin looked as lost as ever, Finni and Bardroy were leaning up against each other, trying desperately not to fall. Lizzie had given up trying to walk at all and had Paula carry her, who was struggling enough with her own legs.

"Privet, to all of you!" The familiar heavy Russian accent of The Russian Overlord, Natasha, called us over. She really was like the female version of Sebastian. She had strands of black hair falling into her face, her icy eyes seemed always angered by something, and she had a devilish grin embedded in her face. A golden flower was perched on top of a ponytail on the left side of her head. She wore a black and dark red dress, with the hem line right above her knees. Chocolate red boots covered the entirety of her calves, the only of her legs showing, being her knees. She wore black fur earmuffs over her ears, and a blood red shawl that wrapped her from the chill. Her cheeks and nose were lightly colored pink and she stood up with great posture that caused her to tower over everyone foreigner she came across.

"Lady Natasha." Sebastian kissed her gloved hand, rimmed by black fur. "You should meet my master, Ciel." He glanced at me, his eyes still fiery, even in the freezing weather. Lady Natasha's smile said friendly, but her eyes said violent. I somehow knew that Grell would've liked her.

Lady Natasha invited us to her plantation, she specialized in Sunflowers, and the remark she added with it seemed to summarize "Russian hospitality". "It's too cold to walk, so you could ride in the buggy with me. You're welcome!"

On the way over there, I had managed to drive our conversation from how I was such a "cute little boy" to J'ena Impossible. She said that there wasn't much information about him, and that he had stolen around 68 diamonds, meaning he had killed 34 people. Her smile subsided to a thoughtful frown as we discussed the case, and she told me about how she observed a few of the crime scenes herself. "I've noticed that every pair of eyes he uses is blue. Also, every shop he robs, he leaves a card. The card says, 'The Impossible'. You know, like, his name that we gave him."

Lost in conversation I almost didn't realize that we had arrived. Her mansion was a lot fancier than mine, architecturally. Her butlers opened the door, two scrawny males, not far from my age. One wore a scarlet waistcoat and the other wore the official clothes of a Latvian. "Privet, Ivan, Andrewshka, this is Lord Ciel, from the Phantomhive Estate in London. Make some English tea for him, da?" The trembling boys stumbled over each other, in absolute terror, off to the kitchen.

Sebastian chuckled and followed them to the scullery, after helping Lady Natasha and I out of our winter clothes. They really seemed terrified of her, the way they shook while she spoke. Lady Natasha, Lizzie, and I sat in large, comfortable chairs and discussed the case of J'ena Impossible. The chair I sat in was so cushioned, it pretty much ate me.

~Mean While~

"Don't worry about the tea, my master prefers my tea, anyways." The tall mysterious man walked into the kitchen with a smirk. Andrew and I trembled with fear. Who was this man? Was he Lady Natasha's brother, or something? He really looked like her, except for his eyes, which were red. Lady Natasha's were blue. The man took the spoon from my hand with a jerk and busied himself dropping an insane amount of leaves into the pot.

"My name is Sebastian." He finally said.

"… I'm Andrew." My companion was finally able to choke out. "Yeah, and this is Evan."

"You two don't sound Russian. Where are you from?"

I looked at Andrew, both of us thinking, "What should we say?" We were from Hell, as Lady Natasha was, but was Sebastian allowed to know that? "We're from Latvia, yes." I blurted. Andrew looked at me, with a relieved expression. Last thing we needed was Lady Natasha yelling at us for blowing her cover. She really didn't care about ours'. But was this man not from Hell, as well? He really seemed that way. But still, it was better to play it safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Demon

Sunflowers and Vodka

Andrew and I had definitely warmed up to our new guest. He did all of our chores and followed every order given to him. His master could request the strangest thing, and he would carry it out. When we asked him why, he simply answered with a wink, "I am merely one hell of a butler." Andrew seemed a little bit queasy around Sebastian's loyalty to Ciel, but then again he was nervous around everything. Especially around Lady Natasha's Great Pyrenees. She was a big dog, with a bark that matched her master's tone of voice. The large white dog was rather friendly with us, but no matter how close you got to Katya, she was still as tame as a rabid polar bear.

"Nu, zaya," we heard our master purr at someone. "Zaya" was short for bunny, and when one was called that by a Russian, it was usually a sign of affection or (I don't want to call it love, because Russian's can't do that, so I'll say "non-hate") non-hate. Like whenever we made a child's mistake that she thought was cute, she would call us "Zaitzi" which was plural.

We creeped into the other room to see what was going on. Sebastian was down on one knee, holding a bundle of freshly cut Sunflowers. She was smiling, still kind of creepy, though she was flattered. One of her hands was twirling a strand of her hair. Her other hand was stroking Sebastian's hair, as if he was her hound. He was smiling, as well, also really creepily. Those two had a strange way of exchanging scary glances. Yes, Andrew and I were also demons, but we were rather small and powerless, so Lady Natasha and Sebastian, who were big and powerful demons, had control over us.

I felt Andrew shudder beside me as Lady Natasha put her hands on either side of Sebastian's face and lifted him up. He stood upright, about a head taller than her, and as they were about to kiss, Lady Lizzie's maid servant, Paula, burst into the room and began panicking.

Lady Natasha didn't express anger at the interruption, and even if she was angered. "Calm down, Paula, and tell us what happened." She had dropped Sebastian's face and turned her back to him. She was cold to men, even if they were demons. She believed that they were of lower intelligence. Like dogs.

"Giant… dog…. Creepy… gay… guy…" She breathed rapidly. Lady Natasha cocked her head and furrowed her brows, but Sebastian began to laugh.

"Looks like they even followed us to Moscow. I hate dogs." As soon as he said that, Lady Natasha turned around and howled. "That's different. You were raised by wolves, m'lady, I hate dogs. Wolves are of much greater intelligence." She smiled, revealing white, sharp, fangs. Andrew and I were serving a Russian werewolf demon. Did this world get any crazier?

A huge flash of grey rushed into the room, and a giant dog attacked Sebastian with kisses. He did not seem to be enjoying it. "Pluto, get off of me." Suddenly, the dog shrunk into a man, wearing grey garments and shaggy grey hair. He remained with his pointy canine teeth. He began whimpering, clawing away at Sebastian, begging for attention. "Well, sweet Bassie, you thought you could get away from me…" A very girly looking man strutted into the room. He had long red hair, red glasses, and green eyes.

~Ciel~

All I needed was a break. I was resting up in Russia, and then Grell and Pluto had to show up. Lady Natasha said that I could rest, and that she and Sebastian would talk over the case by themselves. She said not to worry about anything, and just get a good sleep. What I didn't think was that a good sleep meant Pluto jumping into my bed and slobbering all over me. And of course, Grell had to be there to tell me how cute I looked asleep.

After I chased Grell and Pluto out of my room, I changed back into my clothes and went down a few flights of stairs to join everyone else. As I walked through Lady Natasha's mansion, I looked at her interior design. She had many paintings of herself amongst wolves. She seemed to have a fondness for dogs and animals of that sort. There were occasional paw prints engraved in the hard wood floor. It was a really neat touch. There were photographs of her in fields of Sunflowers, and there was one cabinet filled with empty Vodka bottles from many different years. They were of all shapes and sizes, and some were so old, they were considered antique. Those bottles must have been worth a lot. She seemed to be quite arrogant, and a person of many interests.

I walked into the dining room, my drowsiness made it hard for me to make out the clear outlines of everyone. "How was your rest, master?" Sebastian asked. I looked up at him through the eye that wasn't covered by my eye patch, and scowled. He knew perfectly well that Grell and Pluto went upstairs to bother me.

The dinner was served to us by Sebastian and Lady Natasha's butlers. I vaguely wondered where Meyrin, Finni and Bardroy were. And why they weren't helping with supper. But then I shut that thought down when I remembered that they were merely a bunch of nuisances. The steam evaporating from the pot was making my mouth water. I had never tasted food that wasn't British, and my curiosity was blowing over the top.

Sebastian set a plate in front of me. On it was some pasta like substance. On top of the little bite sized pockets, was melted butter. I took my knife and cut one open. After the steam cleared up, I saw that inside was ground beef, shaped into a small ball. I took a single bite of this so-called delicacy and my eyes went wide. It was amazing. "What is this?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Pilimeni." Sebastian bowed. "A food known for keeping families warm in Siberia during the winter. Soon enough, the recipe spread to Russia and became very widely known."

After Sebastian's speech about Siberia's history, Andrew, the lesser and weaker one of Lady Natasha's butlers, burst into the room panting. "J'ena Impossible… is on his way… to Ukraine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Demon

False Alarm

The hooves of the horses on the cobblestone streets were the only thing I heard. Silence replaced the sound of what should have been our goodbyes. Lady Natasha suggested sitting up in the driver's seat with Sebastian, so that she could show him which streets to take to the train station. They, too, sat without a word, and I was pretty sure that Lady Natasha had fallen asleep, for she was leaning on his shoulder. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that something was going on between the two. But Sebastian was my lapdog, and he had to dedicate himself to my assistance. He would have no time for a lover.

Paula sighed, "But I don't want to go." No one paid a heed to her concerns, she had to do as she was told. She was Lizzie's maid servant and had to obey her orders.

"Ciel…" Lizzie sighed my name in her sleep, and I smiled at her. This one trip to Moscow was full of drama. Paula and Evan would be separated, and Sebastian and Lady Natasha would be separated. That led me to wondering why I even brought Paula and Lizzie along with me. The last thing I needed was for my fiancé and her troublesome maid servant running around and getting into trouble. I tried to push the thought of missing them is they hadn't come along away. But I knew it was true.

The cart came to a screeching halt as we reached the train station. After we woke Lizzie up and left the buggy, we began saying our good-byes for real. Lady Natasha told me that she had faith in me to close the case, and she wished us all a safe trip. "Next thing we need is for J'ena Impossible to go after one of us!" She joked, but being Russian, it was kind of a bad joke since that's exactly what I was worried about. I couldn't blame J'ena Impossible for going after Lady Natasha's eyes, though, they were very beautiful.

"Good luck, Sebastian." She purred. They began to lean closer to one another, noses almost touching, both with hellish smiles on their faces. Lady Natasha put one hand on Sebastian's shoulder and the other on his cheek. As soon as their lips were about to touch, Bardroy came flying from out of nowhere, screaming, landing right in between them. We all turned to look at Finni, who had been arm wrestling with Bardroy. That boy really did not know his own strength. "Sorry, Bardroy!" Finni called.

"Get that devil child away from me!" Bardroy exclaimed, hiding behind Sebastian. Lady Natasha expressed frustration through her eyes but smiled as brightly as ever. Sebastian also seemed angered, but he just let it slide. I noticed Andrew and Evan making fools out of themselves to get Paula to laugh. They were climbing over each other, like to scrawny puppies trying to get the attention of a loving master. Paula giggled at them, not understanding what was going on, and just thinking that they were goofballs. They did act like idiots, though, tripping each other, and talking really loudly.

Our train had almost left without us, and we made it just in time. Lady Natasha was blowing kisses as Sebastian looked longingly out the window. Then something hit me. "We left Grell and Pluto!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, master, they'll only slow us down. Lady Natasha's the only one with the inconvenience." Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I shrugged, he was right; Grell and Pluto were more trouble than Lizzie and Paula.

The rest of the train ride, we discussed J'ena Impossible. We were quite bored, so we all tried to guess why he used blue eyes and no other ones. Lizzie was the first to speak up. "Maybe he knew someone with blue eyes!"

"I think he's maybe in love with someone who has blue eyes." Bardroy sighed.

"Or he was, but then she broke his heart." Meyrin concluded.

"Or maybe he just thinks blue eyes are the prettiest." Finni sparkled.

"Jingle, jingle!"

"Shut up, Paula, just because it's cold outside, doesn't mean its Christmas." We all groaned.

"May I speak?" Sebastian asked, politely. I nodded. "J'ena Impossible is obviously getting revenge. Someone with blue eyes did something to anger him. But not just that. The eyes were one of the things that put him into misery. So, either he can't get revenge on them, or they already died, so he gets revenge on others with blue eyes." They all looked at Sebastian in awe. I just sighed.

"Well, duh, none of those other things could set someone off like that." I groaned. I was getting fed up with the people around me. Suddenly, I felt a longing to go back to Russia so at least not everyone was as simple minded.

~Meanwhile~

"But they just reached Ukraine! Well, at least Sebastian will be coming back." Lady Natasha was devastated at the news. J'ena Impossible had murdered one more person. In Moscow.

Andrew shuddered at my side, as usual. "But… that lady… she told me…" he cowered, covering his head, his shaggy black hair fluffed up with the touch of his hands. His hands pushed his metal timed spectacles up his nose. I stepped back, preparing for our master to smack him for the false information.

"Nu, my little ziatzi, it doesn't matter. By tomorrow Ciel and his sexy butler will be back to continue on with the case. But, please, Andrewshka, no more glitches. Da?" Andrew nodded, speechless, shocked out of his wits. His black eyes looked very terrified.

After we finished cleaning up the mansion, we dismissed ourselves to the servant's quarters. After the two of us got into our night garments and brushed our teeth, we sat on our bunk beds and chatted. "Andrew, no matter what, let's stay friends." I stated

"Of course." He almost whispered.

"This is really tough, I'm glad that we're serving here together, though. That makes it a little bit less hard."

"Evan, we're close friends. Really close friends. Right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have to tell you something…" Right at that moment Pluto burst into the room and began slobbering all over me. Laughing, I chased him out of the room again, and asked, "So what did you have to tell me?"

Andrew lay in his bed, facing the wall, and grumbled, "Never mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Demon

Evan's and Andrew's Tale

**Just a note, in this chapter, I think it's pretty obvious to see that I LOVE Jack London. I HATE Twilight, so yeah, my love for wolves comes from Jack London books. **

Lady Natasha told us to cleanse the mansion AGAIN before Ciel and the rest came back. She really liked to make a good impression on everyone when it came to that kind of stuff. As Andrew and I were dusting Lady Natasha's vodka bottle collection, Andrew sighed deeply, frowning. I looked at him, feeling bad for him. He was generally a proud person, like Lady Natasha, so he despised working for another demon. I, on the other hand, was kind of glad that she took us in. That way, us in ourselves didn't have to worry about being clothed and fed. Being a butler was better than roaming the streets.

Andrew and I once were free to roam around and bother whomever we came across. But we had to find ways to steal food and clothes for ourselves, and in the winter, it became really hard. We began to slowly starve, and our clothes gave way to the harsh blizzards. We were soaking wet, our stomachs were growling, and we were close to collapsing. Instead of growing further apart, like most people in our scenario would have, we grew closer. The knot of our friendship was tightened almost to the point of inseparability. The only thing that kept us alive was knowing that we had to care for each other, and that if one of us died, the other was doomed, too. We were like brothers.

Trying to find a place to spend the night, we found a burrow in the woods. It looked abandoned, so we settled down into it. Huddling beside each other, trying hard not to get pneumonia, we began to recite the spell for warmth. But our power froze, and we were as vulnerable as humans. I was close to tears, so I held onto Andrew, and watched the full moon. I was a little bit more concerned about him, then about myself, for he was of a smaller build and had eaten less than me. He was really small.

I felt him shudder beside me, as eerie howling echoed through the woods. "Evan…" He stuttered. "Wolves."

"Or werewolves…" I was barely legible, for my teeth were chattering uncontrollably. I knew that werewolves were pretty common in that area. Since the Russian land mass was mainly demons, child demons had no one to raise them, so the wolves took them in. They eventually picked up the ways of the wild, and became werewolves. It was scary to see people who thought the law of life was eat or be eaten.

My pulse began to speed up as I heard the pitter patter of padded paws coming towards us. A low growl was heard right outside of the burrow. We pressed ourselves up against the walls, trying really hard to make ourselves less visible. That was only to make us feel better. We both knew that the wolf could already smell us. In the opening of the burrow, a bright blue sparkle almost blinded us. It lasted for about a second. After it disappeared, two very humanlike blue eyes began to glow. But the color of the eyes had a supernatural tint to it.

The eyes crept closer to us and I could almost feel the vibrations of the wolf's chest as it growled. A faint silver outline of the wolf itself appeared. It was rather healthy looking, not too thin, not plump, it was extremely muscular. Assuming that the reason we could barely see the wolf was because it was jet black. The moon reflected silver on its silky fur, which was the thing that kept it from disappearing into the night completely.

In perfectly fluent Russian, the wolf spoke in a hypnotic female voice. "What are you doing here?" She growled. She laid a large paw on my shoulder and pushed me into the wall, almost suffocating me. Her black claws dug into my skin. She growled some more, baring her sharp white teeth, her blue eyes shining intensely. I could see her muscular shoulders work with every movement. Her majestic ears were laid back against her neck.

Andrew jumped onto the wolf, in pure panic. He tried to pry the claws out of my shoulder, but instead of doing so, the wolf lifted her paw off of me and smacked him clear across the face. He landed right outside of the burrow, falling limply into the snow. The wolf ceased her growling and turned to leave. As she turned, her silky tail brushed across my face. Never in my life had I been so mesmerized by an animal. I've been attacked by many wolves, they were hungry in the wilderness of Russia, but none were as magnificent as that one she-wolf.

Andrew lie in the snow, barely alive. He began to whimper as the wolf approached him. Slowly, the wolf rose onto her hind legs, standing upright, like a human. Her fur shrunk until she had the figure of a human. Most would have expected her to be nude, but she wore a black and blood red dress, looking about as majestic as her wolf form. Her sleek black hair was pulled into a ponytail on the left side of her head. "Excuse my rude introduction. I am Lady Natasha, ruler of Russia. I understand that you have no place to stay, and I will offer to take you in to be my butlers."

The beautiful woman turned to look at me. Her eyes still supernatural and ice blue. She was frowning. I stuttered. It was her majesty, Lady Natasha, the one that the entire country feared so. "Um… okay…" Andrew made no comment; he just stared at the overlord with petrified eyes.

She took hold of one of his thin arms and lifted him up by it. She threw him up into the air, and caught him, cradling him in one arm. She turned and picked me in the same manner. She brought us to her mansion, cleaned us up and gave us the title of butlers. Ever since then, we served her faithfully. Andrew sometimes dreamt of running away, but I told him that it would be harder than to just stay with Lady Natasha.

Andrew and I finished cleaning off the collection, and continued on to clean the rest of the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen Demon

Back On Track

My ears felt like they were bleeding, even after I stepped off the train. I decided that when I got home, I was to tell the queen that there would be no more traveling for me. I got so sick of trains and ships that I could've dropped dead on the spot. But Sebastian was definitely a different story. He kept on telling me about how much he loved traveling through Russia and that general area. "But Moscow is definitely the most beautiful place we've been to." He would ramble on and on with no way to shut him off. I really didn't understand what he thought was so regal about miles and miles of blizzard. And the people weren't any better. They roamed the streets, towered over us in height, covering their faces with scarves and hats. They looked at us mysteriously, with their piercing blue eyes, and continued on with their lives. But I must say, the women there were beautiful, proud looking and tall, like Lady Natasha.

"Nu, moi Sebastian…" Lady Natasha was there to greet us, with a buggy to take us back to her mansion. Of course, the first thing she cared about when we came was Sebastian.

I looked up at him as he smiled and walked over to her. He bowed, and remaining on one knee, he kissed her gloved hand. She clutched his collar, rather violently, bringing him up to her face. Again, they brought their faces nearly half an inch away from each other. Their lips were getting closer and closer, less than a centimeter until they were about to kiss. From out of nowhere, Grell jumped in between them and began to scream. "Oh, how romantic! The hot demon butler melting the ice around the snowlady's heart!"

"Oh, how nice. I'm the snowlady. And he gets to be the hot demon butler?" Lady Natasha joked. Grell smiled and said, "I like you, we should go shopping some time."

"I would, but I don't know if you're a girl or a boy."

"Want to check?" Lady Natasha laughed and shook her head. I knew that she and Grell got along.

After everyone awkwardly chatted with one another we finally came to question why the bloody hell were we talking here and not in the buggy or the mansion. We piled into it, with Lady Natasha beside Sebastian in the driver's seat, like the time before. I decided that I had had enough thinking about Sebastian and Lady Natasha. Instead I observed her butlers. They definitely were not of the same type as Sebastian. They were terrified of her.

The bigger one had curly dirty blonde hair, slicked back carelessly. He had gold eyes that always seemed concerned about something. Below his large eyes perched a fine nose, of great size. Quiet stereotypical for a Russian gentleman. He wore a navy blue waistcoat and worn out brown working boots. He had a good build, with really big hands. His eyebrows were far apart and dark, giving him the innocent expression. I expected for him to serve Lady Natasha with pride. He seemed like the kind who took pleasure in serving her.

Smaller and more mysterious was Andrew. He had straight black hair, cropped so that his bangs reached right above his arched eyebrows. He had large dark eyes, almost black. They gave the impression that he thought a lot and most of the time hid in his brain. Black metal rimmed spectacles were perched on his bony nose. He had really light skin, almost as white as a sheet of paper. A royal purple waistcoat hid his bony features and the same kind of boots that Evan wore; he bore on his own feet. Which he looked at most of the time. Or if he wasn't, he was staring at the sky or right at someone. Sometimes the black holes he called his eyes really scared me. To me, he seemed like the type that would doubt Lady Natasha's orders, but follow them for being too small to do anything about it.

The breathtaking view of Lady Natasha's mansion piled with snow still stunned me, though I had seen it before. It was really big and architecturally exquisite. The flying buttresses didn't seem like over decorations, but they gave it a spooky kind of haunting effect. It was hard to think that the Phantomhive Estate could compare. But I knew that the purpose of my mansion was not to look good, but to match the appearance of the one that my parents had burned in.

We settled back into our guest rooms with the assistance of Evan, Andrew, and Sebastian. Lady Natasha told us that we would discuss the case over a drink once we have settled down and rested up after our trip. Why was the Russian stereo-type being rude? She was pretty nice, to me, at least. I knew that I was being naïve for thinking that. She definitely had some hidden secret that makes people follow her orders. Of course, there had to be a reason for Evan and Andrew to fear her. She was kind of creepy, her eyes being like paranormal ice cubes in her snow colored face. Everything about her seemed to me like a phenomena.

After locking the world away and resting until I was satisfied, I made my way down to Lady Natasha's "fire room" as she called it. It was definitely the most comfortable room in the whole mansion, with a large fireplace, a fine bearskin rug, and various large cushioned chairs. She had the heads of at least five moose hanging on plaques around the walls. But I noticed that these moose were rather cut messily around the neck. There seemed to be bite marks from a large wolf like animal all around their faces. Then something in my brain clicked and after all this time, I finally remembered a warning that the queen had given me before I left. I remembered her warning me to be careful around Lady Natasha because she was a top-notch werewolf. The poor queen didn't realize that she wasn't top-notch; she was just not human at all. She was part wolf, part demon. No human aspect at all.

We spent almost the whole day discussing the case of J'ena Impossible, but at times we broke off that subject and Lady Natasha told us tales of hunting season and other matters of that sort. She was a great storyteller, and it felt to me like her accent dropped when she dragged my imagination into her stories. She gave great detail, and I felt young again. Even though I was only thirteen, I still though I was old. It had been a while since the last time someone told me a story as well as she did. Lady Natasha was a motherly figure, with a strong hand. I looked up to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen Demon

On The Attack

I was shivering in the cold of the night, even though I was inside and it wasn't that cold. It seemed extraordinarily quiet in the room. I couldn't take the feeling of being alone, so I threw my covers off and sat up. "Andrew." I whispered. No answer. "Andrew." I said in a normal tone of voice. Still, the silence continued. Terrified, my heart in my throat, I looked into his bunk bed. It was empty. On the pillow was a piece of paper that looked like it was torn out of a note book in a hurry. The handwriting supported the fact that it was done in a hurry. From the messy handwriting, I was able to make out:

_Evan,_

_ Don't worry about me. Instead, pack all the food you can. And a coat or two. We're busting out of here. It's the time that we rebel against Lady Natasha. She treated us horribly, and nothing will feel better than revenge. Pretty soon, Evan, we can run away and live life to its fullest. You are my brother, Evan; I've never had a friend as close as you. We were born together, we were free together, we got captured together and we served together. Tonight we will avenge our captivity together. I'm not forcing you to accompany me in crime, but to at least keep with me for rest of our lives. I feel like we are one person, so I expect for you to understand my reasoning and not to give up our friendship because of my newly developed insanity. Yes, I'm insane. Yes, I'm mad. I'm crazy. And you are, too. You just haven't reached the point of doing anything about it yet. Stay with me. Your brother,_

_J'ena Impossible, as most call me_

It took about 2 full seconds for me to realize how dangerous my second half was. Andrew. The quiet, shy, small butler. Who was he? Was I friends with a fake for the whole time? No. I shook my head of that thought. He was not a fake, I knew exactly who he was, and it was Lady Natasha's fault that he kept a secret from me. I knew that Andrew was insane since the start; I just ignored it and eventually forgot about it. And this reminder was like a blow at my heart strings.

From Lady Natasha's bedroom I heard a piercing shriek which belonged to none other than her. The end of the shriek was muffled. Then, a thud echoed through the mansion.

~meanwhile~

A cloth like material put over my mouth woke me from a deep slumber. I frowned and opened my eyes to realize that I could not detach my wrists or my ankles. When I tried to yell, it came out muffled, for there was a cloth around my mouth. I wriggled around, suddenly realizing that I had been thrown on the floor. I turned my head, and right in front of my eyes was a brown, worn out, work boot. I looked up at who it belonged to and saw Andrew. Lady Natasha's butler.

But Andrew looked different. His black eyes expressed deep madness and his thin brows were furrowed. He was scowling and looked a little bit intimidating. His black hair was frizzed up and crazy looking. He was not wearing his scarlet waistcoat, but a brown button down work shirt, colored in dried up blood stains. His white hands were trembling, clenched into fists. "No more. No more shall be under Lady Natasha's control. And you… with your cursed blue eyes. Never… I will never answer the beckon of those eyes… those eyes…"

A muffled gasp escaped my mouth. Andrew was who we were looking for. For the whole time, he sat at our discussions, listening to our plans, laughing in his head about how little we knew about J'ena Impossible. He threw us off track by sending us all the way to Ukraine. Then he brought us back, to make Lady Natasha's fall greater, and to grasp one more victim. He was a clever one. Very clever. I never would have guessed that he was capable of all those murders.

He dragged me out of my room by my ankles, and I tried to break free. His hands were a lot stronger than I would have expected. He dragged me down the stairs, with my head hitting each step really hard. It was painful, and my head became quiet numb from that trip. But it was only the beginning. He dragged me out into the snow, and my teeth began chattering instantly. He pulled me through the snow, which began to pile into my nostrils, the cold making my nose bleed. He pulled me around for quite some time until I finally felt myself being hauled up. The concrete floor of Lady Natasha's stables came quickly, as I was slammed down into it. I tried hard not to black out from the pain.

I looked around, barely able to see anything, for it was the black hour of night. I saw a faint outline of someone slumped on the floor beside, their back to me. Andrew was nowhere to be seen, he must've left to get his weapon or something, so I wriggled over to the other body. I reached my elbow out and, unexpectedly, the body turned over so that I could see the face of the other victim. My heart leaped as I saw who it was. It was Lady Natasha, dead, on the ground. Or, at least, I thought she was dead. I saw her chest moving up and down, slowly, and with great difficulty.

I began to nudge her hard with my elbow, trying so hard to bring her back, I was almost in tears. I had found a motherly figure in someone, and I was not ready to lose her, too. The tears were melting the frost that had formed on my face from the cold. "Come on, get up…" my voice quavered, I was scared. It was a really sad thing to get me to cry like that. And I only knew her for a few days. She was not the type of person one would like to see fallen.

Her blue eyes flashed opened, illuminating the dark. She groaned and just lay still. "Ciel… we're doomed, old friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Frozen Demon

SOS

We lay in silence, tears spilling out of my eyes. Lady Natasha was doing something, but I didn't pay it any heed. A slight gnawing sound filled the stillness. Blood ran down my mouth and my chin. My nose felt as numb as ever. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out a way to remove my eye patch so that I could summon Sebastian. But there was no way that I could do so with my wrists tied together. I wriggled around some more until I was right beside Lady Natasha. I lay my head onto her trembling shoulder, like I used to do to my mother. Though she was cold, her parent like nature warmed my frozen heart.

Suddenly, she jerked up, careful not to drop my head. The white, blood stained, cloth fell off her face. She had chewed it off. Her mouth was foaming a strange pink color, tinted with blood. Sharp canine teeth poked out of her mouth, and she was snarling. Eerie howling echoed, ringing in my ears. It came from Lady Natasha. Her ponytail seemed to be more like fur than hair, silky black fur. She howled once again, ending it with a whimper. Like the ones I usually heard from Pluto.

A distant howl was heard, about half a mile away from where we were. In about thirty seconds, I heard soft footsteps outside the locked door. The footsteps ran at great speed, crashed into the door, almost breaking it down, and were brought back to the beginning. Someone or something was trying to break in. Lady Natasha was smiling. The footsteps attempted to break down the door several more times until succeeding.

A large male grey wolf with a foaming mouth and blue eyes, duller than Lady Natasha's but still vibrant, stalked into the room. He had large, muscular, shoulders and was covered in snow. He shook the snowflakes off of his thick coat. He lunged at me, holding me down with his two large paws, and violently bit the cloth off of my mouth. In the same manner, he removed the rope from my wrists and ankles. With a little more care, he removed Lady Natasha's ropes, and bowed on four legs to her. I noticed that she not only ruled the people of Russia, but the animals of Russia, as well.

I stood up and reached out to stroke the wolf as a sign of gratitude, but it backed away and began to growl. Quickly, I drew my hand back and it turned and ran out of the stable. "Thank him for me." I looked up at Lady Natasha as she hugged me around my shoulders. Like my mother used to do.

I slipped my eye patch off, revealing the eye that I had given to sign of the contract between me and Sebastian. In a split second, he was standing in front of me. He had brought Evan along with him. He ruffled my hair and smiled. "Always getting into trouble, huh?" I just scowled at him. Suddenly, I took a mental trip to memory lane. Lady Natasha. Her blue eyes almost looked just like my mother's. Sebastian. Only my father ruffled my hair like that.

The moment was ruined right outside of the stable, in the snow; we were under attack once again. Andrew was upon us with a knife, slashing away at us like a mad man. He managed to cut Lady Natasha right above her eyebrow. He pushed her head deep into the snow, his hand tightly clutching her neck. She seemed in great pain, and was straining her neck, trying to continue breathing.

~Evan~

Andrew was keeping me away from my master well. He was trying desperately to carve out her eyes, and she was losing her breath quickly. I felt like I didn't even know him anymore. Who was this guy? Was this who I was friends with the whole time? I knew he never liked Lady Natasha. But I looked up to her. She was a good and strong leader. Sure, she hurt us and bossed us around, but there was just something about her icy stare that gave her a motherly aspect. I was willing to risk my life to serve her.

I jumped onto my old friends back and began to pry the knife out of his hand. This made his other hand get tighter on Lady Natasha's neck. As we struggled with each other, he pushed down hard enough on her neck to knock her out. A dangerous sounding and loud wheeze escaped her airways, and her head fell limp on into the soft snow. Her eyes opened really wide, and then shut really tight. I yelled in distress and gained the strength to push Andrew off of her and into the snow. He began to lunge at her again, so I threw my body over hers to protect her from the blow. I began to see black and silver and I felt Andrew's cold knife slip into the center of my forehead. I heard his scream. "No! Evan, you idiot!" I heard sobbing, then it all faded away.

~Ciel~

Sebastian gave a blow to Andrew's head, which knocked him out. For a while, I thought he was dead. Sebastian lifted up Evan's body. "He lives." He solemnly concluded. I just lie there in the snow, to stunned to say or do anything. Like a professional surgeon, Sebastian removed the knife from Evan's forehead. He stopped the blood with his handkerchief. I watched, my mind still catching up with the events. I looked at Lady Natasha, half dead in the snow. She looked peaceful. Except for the fact that her neck was bent in a strange way. I closed my eyes tightly, trying hard not to remember that I loved her like I loved my mother. I was not prepared to lose another mother. Even though she was never my parent.

"Sebastian… C… Ciel…" Lady Natasha's voice was unrecognizable. It was quavering, and she began to cry. She started to say things in Russian that I could not understand. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up, and it was the first time I saw him look sympathetic for anyone. Maybe it was only for Lady Natasha, since she was a fellow demon. He was just about as afraid of losing as I was.


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen Demon

The Almost Loss of a Great Man

Lady Natasha struggled to lift herself up onto her shaking arms. She grimaced, and fell back down into the snow as her elbows buckled underneath her own weight. She lay there, staring up at the sky, the beautiful sky, as dawn broke. Her stare was blank. For once, she looked tired and scared. She had stopped crying just about as quickly as she started. Sebastian sat at her side, watching her. His glance was solemn. She was alive, but the mood of the moment was not one for rejoicing. No tears spilled from my eyes, I was astonished at everything.

I stood up onto my shivering legs, and made my way, step by step, over to my parents. My parents. I felt like an infant learning how to walk again. My parents. I missed them greatly. I was learning with each step I took. I learned that no matter what, I was still prone to getting attached to people. I was attached to Sebastian. He was my butler, but felt like my father. I was attached to Lady Natasha. A dangerous spirit that roamed the woods of Russia, but she felt like my mother.

Once I reached my parents, I dropped to my knees, and burst into tears, again. Lady Natasha sat up at that, and hugged my head into her shoulder. She stroked my hair and I felt her tears stream onto my neck. A cold, winter breeze blew, but Lady Natasha's warm touch was enough to keep me from pneumonia. Sebastian was stroking my hair, as well, the only one staying emotionless. He was the man. The father. I was the child, and Lady Natasha was the mother. It was a horrid game of house we were playing. It never ended, recess never finished.

"Lady N… Natasha… A… Andrew. Andrew…" Evan lived.

~Evan~

My Lady. My best friend. Why couldn't I have both? Because Andrew and Lady Natasha were the same. They were proud people, who liked to live under their own control. Neither wanted to serve the other. Both of them wanted the same thing out of life. Both wanted to rule and to be powerful. But Andrew didn't get that, he hated being the lesser demon, he hated being looked down upon. His hate was so strong, that he murdered many people. He tried to murder his master, as well.

"Evan…" I heard his voice once more. He lay in the snow, bleeding out his mouth, his eyes closed.

"Evan!" He was barely able to make my name out, for he was breathing really heavily. I looked at him and I didn't know what to think. "Evan, please…" He opened his eyes reached his hand out to me.

"Kill him, Sebastian." Ciel's voice was strong for someone who had been crying.

Sebastian stood up, bowed to Ciel, and stalked over to Andrew. Andrew closed his eyes, still holding his hand out to me, and prepared for the blow. As Sebastian's hand was about to slam Andrew head, I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. No. I was not going to let my best friend, no matter how crazy he was, get killed. He was part of me. If he was gone, I was gone. I would've been nothing but the ghost of a lost butler. He was me, and he shaped who I was now. He was my dark side.

While I was deciding what to do about Andrew, Sebastian came up behind him and snapped his neck. He was dead in an instant. His records began to spill out, and as Grell rushed to collect them, being a Grim Reaper, and I greedily grabbed them. I held the records close to my chest, and didn't let go. Grell tried his hardest to take them from me. "Let go! You're not supposed to have those! They're for Grim Reapers only! You're not allowed!" We fought over Andrew's records like greedy children. Eventually, Lady Natasha held Grell back. She had an attachment to Andrew. Not as much as I did, but she thought he was a bright person. She liked both of us, deep down inside, but didn't let it show. It was kind of like her getting bitten by her own dog, when Andrew tried to kill her.

Grell was still fighting for the records, so I had to do something with them. I looked at them, and remembered how Andrew and I were like one person. It was time for us to actually become one person. The hole he had made in my forehead. I took the end of the records, and slipped it into that hole. The records picked up speed, and began to go into my forehead on their own. As Andrew's soul reached my brain, it morphed to be one with my soul. It was painful, the implant, but that was when I realized something. Every bit of Andrew's memories and soul, I was in. He truly was my best friend, and he wasn't lying when he said that he didn't want me to judge him for his crimes.

I was tired after the implant, so I lay down in the snow and slept. It was a nice sleep, with memories of Andrew, who was safely in my body. He was still alive; I could still talk to him. He just didn't have a body. I was happy, and I smiled throughout my entire slumber. There. I was able to keep both Lady Natasha, and Andrew. And I was more capable of keeping Andrew under control. He was my soul, now, but he was still individual enough to think for himself, and talk to me when I slept. To me, this was the final break. After all my suffering, I finally was one with Andrew.

"I'm sorry, Ivan, I'm really sorry, this is all my fault…" Lady Natasha did the most unexpected thing in the world. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Hugging her back, I said, "It's okay. I got what I wanted. Now Andrew and I are closer than ever." She stood back and smiled at me. But it wasn't like her usual, devilish, smiles, but a smile of sympathy. It was like a smile of showing how innocent she thought I was. Like the smile of a mother. I knew that I loved my master. She was a great leader, and I respected her. I would've laid my life for her. And that night, I almost did. It was relief to have both my Lady and my best friend after being torn that way. For me, it was a happy ending.

DON'T WORRY! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE WHOLE STORY! JUST EVAN'S PART. :3


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen Demon

Learn to Love Again

~Lady Natasha~

Sitting in the Fire Room, drinking Vodka out the bottle, with the English men sipping their tea, we did not speak a word. It was a moment for us to sit and just take it in for ourselves. We had all stayed up for the whole morning, since sleeping was an impossibility. Ivan sat beside me, waiting for my command as eager as ever. The case of J'ena Impossible was solved. Ciel and Sebastian had to go back to London. Even though we only worked together for several days, I felt like I was being separated from my family. I had gotten really close to Ciel, and wanted to protect him. Sebastian was definitely a lesson to show me that not all butlers were small and shy like Ivan and Andrewshka were.

"I don't want to go back to London." Ciel slouched in his chair and scowled. I caught Sebastian's glance and we exchanged smiles.

"Don't worry, Ciel-chik, I'll visit you in London, da?" He looked at me, still scowling.

"Do you promise?" I chuckled and nodded to him. I stood up and put the vodka down. I made my way, slowly, dramatically, over to where I hid the most precious of my bottle collection. I looked at the curtains that draped over it, protecting it. It was a large, hand hooked pattern of sunflowers. I clasped my hands together behind my back, looked to the ground and sighed. Cautiously, I pulled back the drapes. There stood a single, dusty, vodka bottle, filled to the brim with sunflower seeds. I took the bottle from its place, dust flying everywhere. I walked back over to Ciel and Sebastian, feeling very distressful. I was attached to that bottle. Very attached. "This is the first bottle of vodka I had ever drunk. That was also when I first found out that I wasn't full wolf, but part demon, too. It's very special to me."

I sat back into my chair and cradled the bottle close to my chest. "When I was just released from hell, and into this world, I was really young. I didn't know who I was, let alone what I was. I roamed around in the woods, starving and tired. A pack of wolves found me, and took me in as their own. They raised me in their ways. For a long time, I thought that I was just like them. Not different at all. I knew the laws of the forest. Eat or be eaten. I caught up to them in hunting and wrestling, and eventually, was more powerful than my brothers and sisters."

I sighed, my memories stabbed at my heart like millions of knives. "A demon found me; he was hunting my brothers and sisters for their fur. He picked me up and threw the truth at me like a kick in the teeth. 'You're not a wolf, why are you growling at me, girl?' he said. I was astonished. Was I not the same as my comrades? Was I really different? Something in my brain clicked. I suddenly realized that the only reason that I understood this man was because I spoke that language back in hell. The man took me in, gave me a name and kept me like his own daughter. He also gave me my first bottle of vodka. He taught me how to devour souls, for I WAS a demon, and that was truth. I decided that I wanted to keep track of the souls I ate, so each time I did, I dropped a sunflower seed into this bottle. Each time I dropped a seed in, it reminded me not to get carried away with my power. To stay sane."

I felt really close to tears, but continued on. "Soon enough, my 'father' had passed away. He ruled the people of Russia, so after his death, he left his inheritance to me. I ruled the people of Russia, but the wolves respected me, as well, so they posed me as their leader. Soon, I had forgotten about the bottle and became a huge power freak. My father hid this bottle, hoping I would find it and remember to be sensible with my power. And I only found it yesterday." I brushed a tear away from the corner of my eye. "Be sensible with your power, Ciel. Don't let it get to your head. Be loving and kind to your butlers and servants. Though Sebastian may be a demon," I looked at him, feeling so naïve, giving a watery grin, "he could learn to love again. And so could you."

I choked on a hideous sob, feeling like a young girl, again, as Ciel, Sebastian, and Ivan wrapped me in a giant hug. I looked up to see tears in Ivan's eyes. "I knew you were kind. I know that anyone could be kind, no matter how they present themselves. And Andrew… he was kind. He just didn't know that you were. So he acted in his ways. You should know he was a great guy. Now his soul belongs to me, and he's been telling me about how much he regrets his actions. He hopes for your forgiveness." I smiled at Ivan. This cheesy, naïve, moment was all I've ever wanted. I grew a fondness for cheesy, naïve, moments.

Ciel took the bottle with care and I lay it in his tiny arms. He was a smart kid. He acted a lot older than he was, so I trusted him with my most prized possession. That boy had gone through a lot. Just like I have. He gained my respect; he wasn't bad for a 13-year-old. A nice, strong kid.

I walked over to the large window that gave light to the room. The snow was melting on the ground, and the Padsej'niki (The Russian flower of March, literally translated into "under snows".) were peeking out. The beginning of March was coming. The ice, snow and cold was fading away. From the Russian land mass, and from around my heart. Sebastian followed me to the window. No word was said, out loud, at least. The strong, passionate feeling that had been in between us for this whole time was beginning to tingle very violently.

Sebastian spun me around to face him, and pressed our lips together, finally. Without the usual distractions. The warmth made me feel weak and vulnerable. His skin was soft on me. I felt perspiration drip down my forehead, and beside no fire, had I ever felt this warmth. My heart had finally made its way out of the harsh blizzards of hate and back home, where it belonged. In Sebastian's arms. No matter how harsh the winter, no matter how bad the hate, the flowers of spring, always came.

**THE END**

**?**

**(Fine, there will be a sequel. X3) **


	10. Author's Note

**Hello fellow reader who I am proud of for actually reading this whole thing through!**

**My name is Rachel, and I'm so glad I actually have people reading this; the views are over the roof, so thanks!**

**If you're wondering, all my facts about Russia are either complete stereo-typed, or true. **

**The fact that Lady Natasha was raised by wolves, is tall, and has blue eyes is completely stereo-typical. So no offense to any of my fellow Russians out there, I'm Russian, too.**

**The description of the Russian culture, though, is completely based off of what I grew up with. No, I don't drink vodka as much as Lady Natasha does, but I DO love sunflowers. X3**

**If you recognize anything that may sound like a song you heard from somewhere or something, I DO listen to music while writing, so a lot of what I write is influenced by that. (P.S. amazing band: Papa Roach. They rock my world. X3)**

**Sorry if my grammar and spelling isn't the best, you see, I grew up speaking Russian, so English isn't that easy for me to speak, let alone write.**

**And before we conclude this fanfiction, I believe I have to thank Aviva for her help and for bringing out the best in my writing. I couldn't have done it without you!**

**As mentioned earlier, there will be a sequel, but first I have to think about the plot and characters.**

**Thank you so much for reading! And once more: X3**


End file.
